


Плохой Морти

by YellowClown



Series: 2017 || Внеконкурс [4]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Grandparents & Grandchildren, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, snarry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: — Что же, мистер Смит... — с презрением процедил Рик. Он словно наслаждался, перекатывая каждую букву на языке, пропитывая ее ненавистью и унижением — но в этом и был смысл жизнь этого Рика. Учителя Рика. — Ты был очень плохим Морти.





	Плохой Морти

— Что же, мистер Смит... — с презрением процедил Рик. Он словно наслаждался, перекатывая каждую букву на языке, пропитывая ее ненавистью и унижением — но в этом и был смысл жизнь этого Рика. Учителя Рика. — Ты был очень плохим Морти.

А очкарик-Морти нервно сглотнул.

Он еще не решил, было это воплощением его самых сокровенных фантазий или же самых ужасных кошмаров. Ведь Рик, Рик был перед ним. Рик вызвал его посреди ночи из общежития, заставил прийти к себе одного, и, честно говоря, пока Морти босиком шел по деревянным половицам Академии Морти, он чуть губу себе не прикусил, фантазируя.

Представляя, как это может быть.

— З-знаю, мистер Санчез, — покорно согласился он, возвращаясь в реальный мир.

Да, это было оно. Он остался наедине с Риком, пусть и не своим, но все же Риком, который генетически был его дедом. Вау. При этом, правда, этот Рик нещадно ебал ему мозги каждый день, уча, как быть настоящим Морти... Что заставляло очкарика-Морти сбавить обороты, но не до нуля.

О-о-о, как нещадно Морти мечтал о Рике. Как дрочил, думая о нем, точнее, о них. О бесконечном множестве Риков, которые могли быть его, Морти, и только его. И сейчас он был один ночью в комнате одного из Риков, боже, боже!..

— Ты списал три контрольных, — начал перечислять Рик, собирая крючковатыми пальцами сальные голубые волосы, — и это только на этой неделе. Я поймал тебя.

— Да, мистер Санчез.

— Ты разбил окно. Когда улетел в него головой, запнувшись о ногу крутого Морти.

— Д-да, мистер Санчез, — снова украдкой кусая губу, согласился Морти.

— Ты был пойман на краже шмекелей из сейфа директора Рика, — продолжил Рик, подхватывая свои волосы у корней и чуть оттягивая. Морти обнял себя руками, пробормотав:

— Да, мистер Санчез...

— И, наконец, — Рик зловеще понизил голос и ухмыльнулся, — ты не вернул книгу по квантовой физике в библиотеку!

Морти повел плечами, и по спине пробежала дрожь. Все это он делал специально — конечно, специально!.. Он мечтал о наказании, он желал быть наказанным Риком. Чтобы тот его отшлепал, может, раздел и вот прям голой сухой ладонью отвесил по мягоньким ягодичкам... Или даже больше — схватил его за руку, заломил бы за спину, прижал к столу и...

— Да, мистер Санчез, — словно заводная игрушка, повторил Морти. 

— Ты плохой Морти. Объебительно хуевый, — процедил Рик сквозь кривые зубы и склонился над Морти, и тот явно почувствовал запах алкоголя.

Да, Рик пил. Даже не так — бухал безбожно, судя по всему, раз только сейчас у него дошли руки до проступков Морти. Посреди ночи. Конечно же.

Этот Рик, Рик-учитель, был таким же плохим, каким плохим был и очкарик-Морти. А лучше Рика мог быть только плохой Рик, ведь Морти понимал: только плохой Рик согласится выполнить его желания. У обычных Риков мораль была какая-то не в ту сторону направленная: убивать миллионы людей по фану они могли, а ебать внуков — нет, да что ж за несправедливость-то!..

И Морти потратил немало сил, чтобы вывести конкретно этого Рика из себя.

— Тебя надо наказать, я заебался за тобой дерьмо подбирать, — устало процедил Рик, прикрывая глаза.

— Хотите меня наказать? — прикусывая тонкий палец, мечтательно протянул Морти.

Рик открыл глаза и посмотрел на него максимально обдолбанным косым взглядом.

— Ясен хуй, хочу! — рявкнул он и рванул себя за волосы, вырывая небольшой клок и даже не замечая этого. — Ты ж меня заебал! Ты д-должен, — резко подступил он к Морти, — быть наказан, как последняя, блядь, межгалактическая шалава, потому что именно из-за твоих проебов я не успеваю гонять в бордели! 

— О-о-о, — так же спокойно протянул Морти.

О да, ему определенно это нравилось.

— Я... Я и правда плохой Морти, хочу быть наказанным.

— Че? — подохренел и на словах, и лицом Рик: его челюсть выдвинулась вперед, едва не отпадая, и он снова начал теребить свои длинные волосы. Но уже через секунду он пришел в себя. — Ну тогда ты знаешь, что делать.

Морти знал. Морти действительно знал, он видел это во снах и грезил наяву, прямо на уроке представляя, как учитель-Рик поднимает его из-за парты и перед всем классом... Да, именно так.

Морти сглотнул, улыбнулся своим мыслям и медленно опустился на колени. Ковер на полу учителя-Рика был словно придуман для того, чтобы стоять на коленях: с мягким, крупным ворсом, он был просто великолепен... Неужели Рик подумал о нем? Морти бы так этого хотелось.

Под пристальным, но расфокусированным взглядом Рика он подался вперед, обнимая его бедра руками, и уткнулся носом ему в живот. Потерся подбородком о ширинку и уже хотел взяться за язычок молнии зубами... как Рик его оттолкнул.

Рик. Его. Оттолкнул.

— Какого хуя ты творишь, пиздюлина малолетняя?! — выплюнул он на одном дыхании и оттолкнул Морти пяткой. — Я говорил о чистке сортиров! Ты че, блядь, снарри перечитал? Охуел в край?!

Его ботинок смачно приложился к лицу Морти, и от удара по стеклу очков пошла трещина. Хорошая такая, здоровенная трещина. Такая же здоровенная, как и та, что расколола мечты и сокровенные фантазии Морти на тысячу осколков.

Морти схватился за нос, тут же почувствовав на ладонях теплую кровь, и завалился на бок, падая на мягкий ковер и оставляя на нему красные пятна. Он ведь поверил, он, блять, поверил!..

— Ты совсем ебнулся! — заорал Рик, снова пиная его, но уже в бок, и Морти почувствовал, как его селезенка сказала «до свидания». — Совсем уже от своего инцестного порно по фазе поехал! Я тебя, неадекватное порождение пизды, исключу нахуй!

Он снова занес ногу, и Морти, видя, что высокий ворс ковра впитывает одинаково хорошо и кровь, и слезы, заплакал еще сильнее, но тихо, почти не слышно. Он сжался, готовясь получить уже по почкам, но Рик переступил через него, бесцеремонно схватил за ногу и вытащил из своей комнаты, вышвыривая за дверь. Особого труда это ему не составило.

— Блядь, блядь, — хрипя, еще разок толкнул его ногой Рик, словно откатывая Морти подальше от своей двери, — да ты уже наказанный от рождения. Пиздец. Пошел вон!

И закрылся на замок.

Очкарику-Морти, на самом деле, очень повезло, что мимо проходил ящер-Морти. Без него Морти бы не добрался до медпункта и не смог бы сказать врачу-Рику, что упал с лестницы.

Врач-Рик был очень добрым — относительно всех остальных Риков. Он был хорошим Риком, и Морти от этого коробило.

Потому что каждому плохому Морти нужен был плохой и только плохой Рик, которого, кажется, в Цитадели просто не было.


End file.
